gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Kōsei Tomita
Kōsei Tomita (富田 耕生, Tomita Kōsei), born Kōkichi Tomita (富田 耕吉, Tomita Kōkichi) on February 4, 1936, is a Japanese voice actor from Tokyo. In Japan, he is probably best known for voicing the character Higeoyaji (Mr. Mustachio) in several adaptations of Osamu Tezuka's works, including the 2003 Astro Boy, the film Metropolis, and the Black Jack TV anime. He has voiced several characters in the ''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' anime franchise, most notably in the 1968 series where he briefly voiced Konaki-Jijii, Ittan-Momen and Nurikabe, as well as voicing Shigeru Mizuki himself. He also voiced Nurikabe in the Shigeru Mizuki 80th Anniversary video games. Selected filmography GeGeGe no Kitarō characters *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1968 anime) - Next Episode Preview Narration (Ep. 2, 16, 26, 29, 38, 41, 53), Kamaitachi, Mayor (Ep. 3), Narrator (Ep. 4), French Police Officer (Ep. 4), TV Announcer (Ep. 4), Expedition Leader (Ep. 5), Warship Captain (Ep. 5-6), Pilot (Ep. 6), Announcer (Ep. 6), Kurokawa (Ep. 7, Customer (Ep. 7), Backbeard, Fisherman (Ep. 11), Announcer (Ep. 12), Cameraman (Ep. 12), Man at Pachinko Parlor (Ep. 12), Foreman (Ep. 17), Housing Secretary (Ep. 17), Mayor (Ep. 17), Bus Driver (Ep. 19), Villager (Ep. 19), Gyōbu-Danuki, Construction Crew Foreman (Ep. 21), Onlooker (Ep. 21), Ittan-Momen (Ep. 22), Odoro-Odoro, Konaki-Jijii (Ep. 27, 29), Mt. Kurama Karasu-Tengu, Priest (Ep. 31), Doctor (Ep. 31), Wanyūdō, Te-no-Me, Doctor (Ep. 37), Restaurant Employee (Ep. 39), Fisherman (Ep. 40), Man with Glasses (Ep. 40), Nopperabō, Bearded Man (Ep. 45), Manga Family Boss (Ep. 51), Kōmori-Neko, Cameraman Reporter (Ep. 53), Yangtze Suiko, TV Station Manager (Ep. 54), Shigeru Mizuki, Miyagi (Ep. 58), Bearded Man (Ep. 58), Nurikabe (Ep. 60), Wind Hōkō, Crewcut Farmer (Ep. 65) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1968 film) - Expedition Leader, Warship Captain, Pilot, Announcer *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1971) - Qi, Dai-Tengu, Ashi-Magari, Possessed Tenant (Ep. 5), Priest (Ep. 6), Tsuchi-Korobi, Yobuko, (Ep. 12), Police Chief (Ep. 22), Kasha, Priest (Ep. 23), Police Chief (Ep. 32) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Ibun Yōkai Kitan'' - Nurikabe *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Kiki Ippatsu! Yōkai Rettō'' - Nurikabe *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Gyakushū! Yōma Dai Kessen'' - Nurikabe Other notable roles *Osamu Tezuka's Higeoyaji **''Jetter Mars'' (1977) as Higeoyaji **''Undersea Super Train: Marine Express'' (1979) as Higeoyaji **''Fumoon'' (1980) as Shunsaku Ban, aka Higeoyaji **''Galaxy Investigation 2100: Border Planet'' (1986) as Higeoyaji **''My Son Goku'' (1989) as Higeoyaji **''Jungle Emperor Leo'' as Higeoyaji **''Osamu Tezuka Has Disappeared!? The Last Mystery of the 20th Century'' (2000) as Shunsaku Ban, aka Higeoyaji **''Metropolis'' (2001) as Shunsaku Ban, aka Higeoyaji **''Astro Boy'' (2003) as Higeoyaji **''Black Jack'' (2004) as Master **''Astro Boy'' (2009 American film) as Mr. Mustachio (Japanese dub) **''Young Black Jack'' (2015) as Shunsaku Ban *Go Nagai's Danpei **[https://cutey-honey.wikia.com/wiki/Cutie_Honey_(Anime) Cutie Honey (1973)] as Danpei Hayami **''UFO Robo Grendizer'' (1975) as Danpei Makiba, Commander Gandar **''The Abashiri Family'' (1992) as Daemon Abashiri **[https://cutey-honey.wikia.com/wiki/New_Cutie_Honey New Cutie Honey (1994)] as Danpei Hayami **[https://cutey-honey.wikia.com/wiki/Cutie_Honey_Universe Cutie Honey Universe (2018)] as Danpei Hayami *''Armored Trooper Votoms'' as Bouleuse Gotho *''Chōdenji Robo Combattler V'' as Professor Yotsuya *''Cyborg 009'' (1979 series) as Dr. Gilmore *''Detective Conan'' as Jirōkichi Suzuki (2nd voice) **''Magic Kaito 1412'' *''Dominion Tank Police'' as Chief *''Fables of the Green Forest'' as Buster *''Getter Robo'' as Professor Saotome *''Gigantor'' as Inspector Ōtsuka (Blooper) **''The New Adventures of Gigantor'' **''Six God Combination Godmars'' *''Heisei Tensai Bakabon'' as Bakabon's Papa *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' as Alexandre Bewcock *''Mahōtsukai Chappy'' as Don-chan *''Maison Ikkoku'' as Kyoko's Father *''Mazinger Z'' as Dr. Hell *''Moomin'' (1969 series) as Sniff *''Mōretsu Atarō'' (1969 series) as Butamatsu, Beshi *''Oishinbo'' as Tojin Tozan *''Sally the Witch'' as Sally's Grandfather *''Sci Fi Saiyuki Starzinger'' as Don Hakka *''Sherlock Hound'' as Watson *''Vicke the Little Viking'' as Halvar *''Voltron'' as Daibazaal (Zarkon) *''Wakusei Robo Danguard Ace'' as Professor Ōedo Category:Real Life Category:Voice actors